Memories of your Past
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Life is busy as usual in Kira Company. So when you meet up with your past friends, it makes you think about life. Please R&R, hope it's good.


**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO, but I do own my OC and this idea.**

**.**

It was a busy day in Kira Company, workers were running here, there and everywhere.

Photocopiers were constantly being used, Computers were being used and people were writing notes, reports and idea's all day.

It'd been like this for 6 hours already.

"Wonder if I'll see anyone today," a woman said to herself.

This woman looked to be about 24 years old. She had Black Hair that was Yellow from her neck, and it was tied in a Yowane Haku style, along with some pieces of hair going over her shoulders.

She had Black eyes and light pale skin.

She was dressed smart with a White Shirt that seemed to be short sleeved. A Black Blazer covered her shirt; she had a Black Skirt that went to her knees as well as Black Tights and Black Shoes with heels.

In her hands was a stack of papers which she was taking to her boss.

"Maki, can you take some of these for me?" she called to another woman, who was known as Sumeragi Maki.

Maki had Dark Cyan hair that was tied into a ponytail, there were some White highlights visible in her fringe, side bangs and ponytail.

Like the first woman, she was wearing a formal suit too; accept her clothing choice was a Light Cyan shirt that was definitely short sleeved. She wore a Black waistcoat over her shirt, a pair of Black trousers and Dark Cyan shoes.

She had eyes the same colour as her hair and light skin.

After hearing her name, she walked over to her friend and took some of the papers out of her hands.

"You sending these to Kiyama?" Maki asked.

"Yeah, after this I get to go on lunch break," the first woman responded.

"Let me guess, you're going to go to Hibiki's Resturant across the street aren't you Kami?" Maki asked, to which Kami nodded.

Over the years, these two had become great friends, along with some of the other workers at Kira Company.

It wasn't long before Kami and Maki had got to the lift and were going up to the second highest floor.

When they did get there, there was a red haired man sitting at his desk, a name card was proudly displaying his name as Kira Kiyama.

Originally, he was Hiroto Kiyama, but after he inherited his father's company, he decided to change his name.

"We got the papers," Kami said, Kira looked up from his reports and smiled.

"Arigatou," Kira thanked, "I'm guessing it's your lunch breaks now?" he said to Maki and Kami.

"Yep, so don't bother disturb us," Kami instructed, before she and Maki left the office.

On their way down, they passed some people who used to go to Sun Garden, and some who had been employed and come from other places around the world.

In the reception area, they say a familiar greenette sitting at the desk.

"Midori-chan," Kami greeted, to which _he_ slapped his forehead in frustration and Maki merely giggled a little.

Over the years, Midorikawa Ryuuji had got used to Kami Teruko calling him 'Midori-chan'

"Hi Maki, Kami," Midorikawa replied.

"Hey, we're going on lunch break, you coming?" Maki asked.

"Still got half an hour left before I can," Midorikawa responded.

"Oh well, we'll see ya later then," Maki said and walked out of the door, followed by Kami.

When they exited the building, they crossed the road to get to Hibiki's Resturant, which was under new management, but the name was kept the same.

When they entered, they saw a familiar face at the counter, serving a man some miso ramen.

"Business as usual Tobitaka?" Kami asked as she and Maki sat down at the counter.

"Yeah, works fine for me though, at least I can hear myself think," Tobitaka replied with a smile on his face.

"Let me guess, it'll be the usual,"

"Yep," Maki said, and with that, Tobitaka went into the kitchen, where there were some other workers.

"Two small dishes of Okonomiyaki are needed," Tobitaka said.

After a while, the dishes were ready, and the two girls began eating.

They paid their money and walked out of the shop.

As they went out, Kami had an idea.

"Maki, I'm going to make a quick visit somewhere?"

"Okay then, see ya later," Maki responded.

And so Kami started walking to a particular school.

Raimon Junior High.

As she got nearer, Kami saw a familiar face she thought she'd never see there.

"Endou-kun!" she hollered, to which a man and a group of children turned around, and saw a woman walking towards them.

"Coach, who's she?" a pink haired boy asked.

"We're about to see," the coach; Endou Mamoru replied.

As the woman got nearer, he could clearly see her features, and immediately recognised the lady.

"Kami," he greeted, "Long time, no see,"

"I know, it has been hasn't it," Kami responded, but she then realised that the soccer team were looking at her as if she was mad.

"Oh, right, guys, this an old friend of mine, Kami Teruko," as soon as he said 'Kami Teruko' the team gasped.

"You were on Inazuma Japan weren't you?" Shindou asked, Kami nodded.

"I didn't expect my captain to be coach here, what happened?" Kami asked.

As soon as she did, most of the team went silent, that is until Tsurugi spoke.

"Fifth Sector,"

"Seriously?" Kami asked, she had heard of Fifth Sector and hated them.

"Yeah," Tsurugi replied.

"So I'm guessing Kudou was switched with you," Kami said to Endou.

"No, he got Megane to switch the records, Natsumi and I were quite shocked," Endou explained.

"Natsumi? Oh yeah, I forgot you married her, by the way, sorry I couldn't make it," Kami apologised.

"It's okay, why don't you come over for a chat, Kidou will be coming too," Endou offered.

Kami nodded, "Alright then, I'll come in about two hours,"

"Okay then," Endou said.

"Gomenasai, I have to go, it was nice meeting you all, beat Fifth Sector with everything you've got," Kami instructed, before she waved goodbye and went back to work.

When she arrived, Midorikawa spoke to her.

"You seem happy,"

"Yeah, I was speaking to Endou,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go tell Kiyama, anyway, it's your lunch break now isn't it?" Kami asked, Midorikawa nodded and took out a sign that said; 'Gone for Lunch."

"See ya," and with that, Midorikawa left the building.

Kami decided to head up to her boss and tell him the news.

When she reached him, she immediately went to him.

"Kami?" he said, a little shocked by her sudden appearance.

"I was talking to Endou just now,"

Kiyama was silent.

"I know, it was a shock, I only went to Raimon because I hear that's where most of Inazuma Japan came from," Kami said.

"So why's Endou there, I thought he'd be in the Pro-League?" Kiyama explained.

"Apparently, it was Fifth Sector, originally Kudou was coach, but something happened, and Megane had to change the records so it was Endou who was the coach," Kami commented.

"Fifth Sector, I'm sick and tired of their control over soccer, I miss the good old times," Kiyama said.

Kami stayed silent, she had to agree there, she missed being 14, but she knew there was no turning back time.

"Me too," Kami said, "Anyway, I've got to go finish a report, so I'll be going now,"

"Very well, and if you see Endou-kun, tell him I said hello," Kiyama said.

"Okay," Kami agreed, and went down the lift.

**.**

The hour went quick and it was time for Kami to leave, so she packed the rest of her files in her desk drawer and walked down the stairs.

When she did leave, she decided to see if she could catch up with Endou.

When she got to Raimon, he was still there with the soccer club, so she decided to just walk to the benches.

"Kami-san," one of the managers greeted.

"Just Kami," she replied.

"You here to watch?" Seto Midori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kami said.

After a while, when Raimon and Endou realised she was there, Kami asked them for more information about Fifth Sector.

She wrote down some notes in her notebook, and eventually, everyone left.

As Kami and Endou were walking down, Kami asked Endou a particular question.

"What's Natsumi's cooking like?"

"Um, you'll find out," Endou said, he wasn't really sure what to say.

So when they did arrive, Natsumi was shocked.

"Kami..."

"Yep, I heard you married Endou, congratulations and gomenasai that I couldn't make it to the wedding," Kami explained.

"It's okay, anyway, I'm guessing Endou invited you for dinner, because you're just in time," Natsumi said, and led the duo into the living room.

"Wow," Kami said in shock as she saw the banquet of food on the table.

"Well don't just stand there, let's sit down and tuck in," Natsumi suggested.

Endou was mentally praying Kami would just digest the food without complaining.

So he was quite shocked when she sat down and took a bite from the food- without spitting anything out.

"Well, is it good?" Natsumi asked.

Endou looked at her with pleading eyes, though she didn't notice this.

"It's quite good Natsumi,"

Endou was shocked, she liked the food!

"Really, arigatou Kami," Natsumi thanked, a bright smile was on her face.

Endou was happy that Kami liked the food, he had to admit, the food was sometimes good, but sometimes it needed a lot of improvements. At least she was trying though.

And so the trio spent the night chatting about the past, even when Kidou had arrived- who was surprised to see Kami there.

The trio ended up talking about Fifth Sector, but at least there were good memories to talk about too.

It made Kami think about something.

Life's what you make it, and she knew all too well that she was going to help stop Fifth Sector and bring back soccer's glory.

**.**

**Okay... well...**

**Hope this was good...**

**Never expected Kami to wear a skirt ten years later, then again, life has a way of changing people and their attitudes'.**

**R&R.**


End file.
